


Movie Night

by Deanon



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanon/pseuds/Deanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle try to watch a movie together. Puberty and the internet interfere. Things get kind of awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

“Hey dude,” Kyle said, not even bothering to get up from his bed when Stan walked into his room. It was Saturday, so it was pretty much assumed that one of them was going to end up at the other’s house eventually. Plus, Kyle had a laptop now, which meant he had as many torrented movies as they could ever want and his house was the preferred hangout.

They’d never actually talked through this arrangement, but it was barely noon and Stan had shut the door behind him and plopped down on Kyle’s bed, glancing over at the joke site he had open. “Hey,” Stan greeted, slouching down to make himself comfortable. “What’s this?”

“Nothing,” Kyle said, clicking the tab closed, “just some thing Ike linked me to.”

“Man, why does Ike get a computer now? You didn’t get one till last month, and my parents _still_ don’t think I can be trusted with it.” While he spoke, Kyle was pulling up the torrenting software, which maybe proved Stan’s parent’s point, a little.

“He says he needs it for his studies,” Kyle said, sounding highly skeptical. “Hey, dude, I downloaded the new movie in the ‘Guns and Explosions’ series.”

“Please, like he’s not downloading internet porn the moment his door’s closed.”

“Dude! That’s my nine year old brother you’re talking about!” Kyle didn’t actually look that offended, but he did glare at Stan briefly, to defend Ike’s (admittedly pretty indefensible) honor. Or something.

“What?” Stan asked, shrugging. “It’s what we would have done. Besides, didn’t he, like, take a bath with his teacher when he was three?” And then the rest of the conversation caught up with Stan, and he added, “Wait, ‘Guns and Explosions’ has a new installment?”

“Yeah!” Kyle exclaimed, pulling up the file. “It hasn’t even been released in theaters yet, see? It says so in the file description. Somebody leaked it onto the internet!”

“Dude, sweet!” Stan scooted over and Kyle shifted the laptop onto his lap as the movie file started to open. “How do you find this stuff?”

“It’s not really that hard,” Kyle said. “This shit’s everywhere on the internet.” The media player popped up and flashed ‘loading media’ at them, and Kyle settled the laptop more comfortably on his lap. “It’s great, isn’t it?”

The screen started out black, and Stan settled in, his pulse picking up a little in anticipation of seeing new and exciting things blow up in new and exciting ways, even if it was on a tiny screen.

And then the black faded away, to…

“Holy shit,” Stan said flatly.

A woman was onscreen, and she was – definitely sucking some guy’s dick. Enthusiastically. With lots of spit, and some noises that Stan had never really – heard, before. Dirty magazines didn’t make noise, after all, and he preferred not to think of the noises he could sometimes hear coming from the computer room when his dad was using it.

“Holy shit,” Kyle answered, just as flat, and then, “Holy _shit_ ,” and then he started laughing, and Stan started laughing, and they couldn’t stop.

Onscreen, there was a disorienting close-up of the edge of the chick’s lips around the guy’s dick, and Stan and Kyle were nearly in hysterics, choking on laughter every time the camera changed angles.

“Oh my god, who watches this shit?” Kyle asked, nearly in tears from laughter. “Do you see her? She looks like she’s in pain.”

“She _sounds_ like she’s in pain,” Stan said, and that sent them into another round of laughter as the porn played on.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down, although they still giggled at the ridiculous camera angles and the more ridiculous noises. He couldn’t be sure, but Stan had the vague suspicion that they were both watching without… really… seeming as though they were watching.

“This stuff’s pretty dumb, huh,” Stan joked, except his voice came out a little bit too flat, not quite as kidding as he’d hoped.

Kyle shifted, and the laptop shifted with him. The man onscreen (he was hairy, and slightly overweight) let out an clearly faked and almost unenthusiastic, “Oh. Fuck yeah.” Kyle snorted.

“Yeah,” he said. “A total joke. If Ike _is_ downloading porn, I hope he has better taste than this.”

“Better taste than _you_ , you mean?” Stan asked, nudging Kyle with his elbow.

“Hey!” Kyle exclaimed indignantly. “I – uh – “ For a second, the image onscreen was both disorienting and distracting, a sudden closeup of the guy’s dicking sliding into the woman’s cunt. Swallowing hard, Kyle defended, “I didn’t mean to download this! They said it was the new – uh – Guns and Explosions movie!”

He finally looked at Stan, who looked at him and definitely not at the screen, except that ended up being a mistake, because Stan’s face was really close – _disorienting closeup close,_ Kyle’s mind provided, a little hysterically – and something about what was happening onscreen and being close enough to breathe his best friend’s air was – um.

“They tricked me!” Kyle said, very belatedly. The woman onscreen was making steady, slightly pained noises, and they were definitely both watching out of the corner of their eye. “It’s – some kind of scam! They’re probably hijacking my computer right now!”

Although they both turned back to the computer, no dramatic hacker hijacking seemed to be taking place.

“I think the only hijacking that’s going on is – “

“Dude, no,” Kyle said flatly, and they burst into snickers again, and the growing tension was broken, just a little.

After that, they both turned back to the porno and just – watched it. Occasionally they snickered, or fired off a snarky comment or two, but at some point they stopped pretending not to be interested in what was happening, no matter how terrible or obviously faked the whole thing was. (They were 14, after all, they had found much stranger things hot.) It became even more obvious when Kyle, obviously embarrassed but even more obviously uncomfortable, shifted the laptop down on his lap until it rested half on his thigh and half on Stan’s.

“Wait, are you,” Stan muttered, finally looking away from the porn to look at Kyle again, where it was pretty abundantly obvious that Kyle, in fact, was.

“What?” Kyle said, clearly embarrassed, refusing to meet Stan’s eyes. He squirmed, and then abruptly stopped, and a few thoughts crossed his mind about _friction_ and _denim_ that he shut down in their tracks. “We’re watching _porn_ , dude!”

“Well,” Stan said, shifting, “Yeah, but – “

“Aren’t _you_?” Kyle countered. His whole face was as red as his hair, clearly embarrassed beyond belief. Still, he had a point. Another obnoxious moan came from his computer.

“Uh,” Stan said. Because, well, yes, but until Kyle had gone and _pointed it out_ , it’d been a kind of low-level arousal that was easy enough to ignore. Now that Kyle had said something, though, it was getting more insistent, his dick pulsing in time with his heartbeat. Thoughts were getting mixed up in his head, trying to reconcile the easy companionship of Kyle with the tension that fell like a wall between them now. He wanted to get closer and push Kyle away, at the same time. He was aware of the warmth of Kyle’s laptop on his thigh, and all the points that they were almost touching – shoulders and arms and knees.

His heartbeat thumped in his chest. Kyle was still looking at him.

When the silence stretched on, Kyle swallowed hard. The girl on the screen panted, “Oh god yeah baby, just like that, come on,” and Kyle broke eye contact abruptly.

Stan knew that they should probably stop – stop watching this, possibly just one of them should go home and let this awkward fade away.

The problem being that he didn’t really _want_ to do that.

Slowly, his eyes shifted back over to the screen, where the overly-made up woman was getting pounded into in a way that looked slightly painful, and it was _still_ less awkward than continuing to look at his best friend.

“We could,” Kyle said, suddenly.

When nothing else was said, Stan said, “We – what?”

“N-nevermind,” Kyle said, and he’d never really _stopped_ blushing, but now it looked borderline painful, the kind of red and Stan had only ever seen his when forced to go to school without his hat, or when he was actually about to attempt to murder Cartman (and, wow, he did not want to think about Cartman right then.) The kind of red that meant that Kyle had gone straight past rational thought. “It’s dumb.”

“No, dude, what,” Stan said, and then took his eyes off Kyle again when it was too much, too awkward.

“I was just going to say,” Kyle said, quick. “We could, I mean.” He was staring at the screen, which didn’t actually make things any less awkward, since just then it was on a close-up of a middle-aged dick. “We could just take care of this,” Kyle said, and he had slipped a little bit into his father’s I’m-a-lawyer-and-you-should-listen-to-me voice, which should have been mildly inappropriate to the situation, but somehow wasn’t. It was actually kind of – well. Um. “I mean we’re best friends and like, we’ve kind of – already been watching porn together for like half an hour.”

Neither of them looked at each other. Or breathed, or moved.

“Dude,” Stan finally said. “That is the gayest idea you’ve ever had.”

“Y’know, I’m not sure it is,” Kyle said, and then, “Hey, c’mon, it’s not even gay! It’s not like – we’re not gonna touch _each other_.”

“Right,” Stan said, maybe a little too fast. “I mean, yeah.” He added this incident to a long list of ‘times that Kyle has talked me into doing incredibly stupid things.’ “It’s still pretty fucking gay, though.”

“Do _you_ want to go downstairs like this?” Kyle asked, and then reached down and – after a half-second of terrified hesitation – palmed himself through his jeans, where he was clearly, achingly hard, and, wow, suddenly there was no air in the room.

“Yeah,” Stan said, breathing coming a little harder now. “I mean no. I mean.”

There was a long moment, and then, determined to not have Kyle say the _Well?_ that Stan just knew was hovering on his tongue, he reached down and pressed at the front of his jeans, feeling a shiver go through his whole body at the contact.

“Shit,” Kyle said, barely audible and clearly involuntary, but when Stan chanced a glance at him – just out of the corner of his eye, not even turning his head – Kyle was looking at the screen, apparently focused.

Stan tried to focus on the video, he really did. He’d never seen anything like it, and his dick twitched sympathetically when the women’s lips wrapped around the guy’s dick and swallowed down so far she gagged, but –

There was something gruesome about it, too, something that disturbed him slightly, and when his eyes slipped closed for a second, he was more focused on the warmth of the bed, the laptop, the warmth and slight motion of Kyle breathing hard next to him –

Oh.

Embarrassment quickly giving way to a kind of desperation, Stan slipped his hand into his jeans, pressing hard against himself to get rid of some of the aching pressure, and then, realizing that Kyle had already said that he was okay with this, decided _fuck it_ and squirmed his hand past his boxers, palming himself hard and making a tiny noise at the feeling.

He tried to look down at the porn again, thinking that was what _should_ have been holding his attention, but, well – but Kyle’s hand was _right there_ , inside Kyle’s jeans and right next to the laptop, and this was _Kyle_ and Stan was watching without meaning to or even realizing that he was doing it. He squeezed his eyes shut to make himself stop, fear shooting through his stomach with the arousal, because, what.

“Shit,” Kyle said next to him again, and Stan could feel – a lot, actually, the miniscule shifts of the bed as they both moved, the overheated skin where they were still pressed together, the tiny jumps of Kyle’s arm.

The couple onscreen was close to finishing, if the increased volume of their contrived moans was any indication, and Stan glanced down, and –

“Nngk,” he said, intelligently.

His own jeans had stayed more or less closed, his wrist moving underneath them, but Kyle had undone his jeans, revealing that little bit of red hair and skin and just a glimpse of – shit –

 _Oh god_ , Stan’s mind babbled as his hand sped up and his eyes pressed closed _, Oh my god that’s Kyle – holy shit I want to touch it, oh my god I’m so fucked –_

Kyle’s head turned, just a few inches from Stan’s, and Stan could feel Kyle’s breath on his neck, and god, fuck, that was – that was it –

He didn’t realize until a second later that he’d moaned, not unlike the people in the porn, if a little bit higher and needier. He couldn’t even really muster a lot of embarrassment at that, though, his mind far too full of _holy shit, what_ and _Kyle is still_ \-- 

He kept his eyes pressed closed, unsure of what else to do, and a second later, Kyle went very tense next to him and made this small noise that was half hitched breath, half sob, before he shuddered all over.

The silence afterwards was all the more long and pressing for the fact that the porn had ended, too, the tiny “play again” icon centered in the screen and nothing else. Stan’s boxers were sticky and disgusting, and Kyle  was wiping his hand on his shirt, since it had gotten ruined anyways.

“I, uh,” Stan said, still unable to look at Kyle, and his brain slowly recovering enough function to start freaking out again, “I have to go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, sure,” Kyle said, sounding _way_ too fine for a guy who had just come while _pressed up against his best friend’s side._

Stan fled to the bathroom, trying and only marginally succeeding at cleaning out his boxers and washing off his hands. He couldn’t think of what he was going to say to Kyle when he went back in there, if they were going to talk about this, whether he even _wanted_ them to talk about this.

Whether they were ever going to do something like this again.

“Holy shit,” Stan said, staring at himself in the mirror and feeling way too young to handle this. “Just, holy shit.”

He steeled his mind and, in what he could at least admit was an act of extreme cowardice, he slipped out the door to the bathroom, down the stairs, and out the front door without so much as a glance back at Kyle.

**Author's Note:**

> To paraphrase another fanfic author: in my head, Stan and Kyle always end up married and happy and growing old together. Sometimes I just end the fic before that.
> 
>  
> 
> [Crossposted to tumblr](http://deanon.tumblr.com/post/56219610148/movie-night-stan-kyle)


End file.
